<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brisk by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001442">Brisk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/You, rafael barba x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light groan left your lips as your arms stretched above your body, your joints and bones crinkling after being hunched over the table in Rafael’s office for so long, you rolled your neck, hand massaging the stiffness out while he looked up at you. </p><p>“You okay over there?” The two of you had been working through not only paperwork but your testimony for the most recent case SVU had caught, the DA’s office insisting it be airtight thanks to the fact that you’d been involved in a relationship for the past year and a half. </p><p>“Yeah…” You nodded gently, stretching your back out against the chair, “Just gettin’ stiff, these chairs aren’t exactly comfortable Rafi.” He chuckled lightly at that, flipping his file folder closed he stood, moving to you.</p><p>“Why don’t we go home Carino?” His fingers brushed against your cheek softly, you hummed, leaning your cheek into his palm, shifting slightly to give it a kiss.</p><p>“Sounds wonderful..” You stuffed your papers into your bag, standing in front of him, leaning in to give his lips a soft kiss. It didn’t matter whether it was your first or your hundredth kiss you still felt the spark ignite inside you, hands linking behind his neck while he grasped your waist, pulling you against him. “But I thought you still had work to do?” Rafael smiled gently at you, kissing your forehead, his voice light through the office, </p><p>“I do…but it’s nothing I can’t do at home. At least that way you can curl up with some wine and whatever ridiculous t.v. show you’ve been watching.” You giggled at that, lightly rolling your eyes, kissing him quickly before you turned to pull on your blazer.</p><p>“Sounds like a deal Counsellor.” He grasped your hand as you left his office, exiting into the eerily quiet building, the only sound coming from a vacuum cleaner a few hallways away. You leaned your head against his shoulder in the elevator, eliciting in a small kiss against your hair, feeling the warmth and love from your boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you left the building, the brisk air hit the two of you harder than either of you’d expected it. It was only October, but the wind was beginning to change, already bringing in a cold front. You shivered lightly against him the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. With a soft kiss to your cheek, Barba pulled away quickly, shucking his coat off, </p><p>“Here Hermosa…” He held it open for you, </p><p>“Rafi, I’m fine, a cab’ll be here any second.” You protested, not wanting him to be cold either, </p><p>“It might not be, and I want you to be cozy…” There was no way you were going to oppose those deep puppy dog eyes facing you, smiling as you let him wrap the coat around you, wrapping his arms around you, kissing you deeply. “I love you.” He muttered against the top of your hair.</p><p>“I love you more Rafa..” You kissed the side of his neck right before you felt him move against you, arm extending to flag down the approaching cab. Snuggling up against him as he gave the driver the address you realized just how right he was, you were cozy. And there was no doubt you were going to curl up with a very deserved glass of wine, making sure he had an arm thrown around you at the very least while he finished his work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>